


【高栾】末日

by PilgrimEstrella



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimEstrella/pseuds/PilgrimEstrella
Summary: -6k一发完，有情节但主要是车；非ABO孕期；主动小兔-OOC，请勿上升真人-配合食用BGM：《末日》-王菀之





	【高栾】末日

1.

十二月的北京适合隔着窗户观赏。

北方冬日的阳光是金色的玻璃糖纸，漂亮又单薄。看着明媚动人，也禁不住凛冽的寒风在上面凿出千万个窟窿。玻璃糖纸里裹着的灰色麻雀成群结队地在光秃秃的树枝上跳来跳去，又叽叽喳喳四散飞走，只剩鸟鸣的余音陪着更加光秃秃的树枝颤颤巍巍地抖动几下。

高峰刚练完一段《同仁堂》，早起买来的花卷和豆腐脑还在餐桌上安静地冒着热气儿，却没有栾云平睡眼惺忪地坐在餐桌旁一边打哈欠一边催他赶紧来吃饭。

孕期的人难免嗜睡。气温回升的午后、后台休息的当口儿、周一无事的傍晚，栾云平准往沙发上一蜷就打起盹儿来，像个在窝里盘着的小动物，能赖床的早晨当然也不会放过。

但不吃早饭是不行的，对胃和孩子都不好。高峰走到卧室门口，敲了三下木头门框——卧室的窗帘里有一层遮光布，甭管多亮的天拉上都跟夜里似的——他靠着从客厅透过来的一点天光，发现栾云平其实已经醒了。睁着眼睛躺在床上，被子裹得严严实实，就露出个脑袋在外头。这会儿看高峰来了，也不说话，只是直勾勾地盯着他。

“怎么了？”高峰坐到床边，隔着被子摸了摸栾云平的肚子，“不舒服了？”

被问到的人拨浪鼓似的摇头，还是不开口。高峰只当他早晨妊娠反应闹得厉害不想说话，本就轻柔的声音更软了一些：“乖，先起来吃点东西，你昨儿不是说想喝豆腐脑吗，我给你买了，再晚就要凉了。”

栾云平从被窝里伸出一只手抓住高峰的胳膊，像他俩平时在台上那样，稍稍使了点力气捏了捏，又松开去摸高峰的手，像是撒娇：“起不来，你拉我一把。”

高峰愣了一下，他本来都做好说一段果疃的准备了。

平时的栾云平不是这样的。总队长气性最大的时候就是刚睡醒的时候，俗称起床气。每天早晨起来往餐桌旁一坐，盯着桌上早点的眼神比批评徒弟的时候还恶狠狠，催高峰吃饭的语气也十分不善，简直像下一秒就要掀桌子。

像这样大清早躺在床上就温和软乎的样子确实不多见，高峰只当他是醒了好一阵，气已经消下去了。一手托腰一手扶肩膀给人带起来，还要在额头上落一个吻。

“就让你拉一把，还废这功夫……”栾云平嘟嘟囔囔，自从他怀孕之后就不太喜欢高峰对他太过温柔体贴，也不喜欢后台老少爷们儿都让着他。高峰知道他性子倔，本来人就嘀咕，怀孕以后小脑瓜里想的更多，不愿意让人把他瞧弱了。

白嫩的豆腐脑上飘着红彤彤的辣油，缀着翠绿的葱花香菜，香气一缕缕钻进人的鼻腔。豆腐脑晾了有一会，不再烫嘴，可以顺滑地溜进嗓子眼儿里。栾云平喝着豆腐脑，还不忘对旁边的花卷指指点点：“我昨天说的可是豆腐脑和油条。”

“你忘了上次早晨吃完油条吐成什么样了？”高峰瞪他。

栾云平瘪了瘪嘴，要是平时他非得再回两句嘴，诸如“那是你儿子要吃的”云云。今天倒是乖乖低头继续喝自己的豆腐脑，还伸长手蹭了蹭高峰的胳膊，像只撒娇的小猫。

手指摩挲胳膊的动作很轻，轻得让高峰觉得有些恍惚。栾云平很少光明正大的、在大白天做出这样表达依赖的动作。但他还是把脸埋进碗里喝豆腐脑，像那只手并不是他身体的一部分，而是有了自由意志。

这确实不太对劲。

“云平，怎么了？”这是高峰在短短的半个小时内第二次问出这个问题。栾云平抬起头，歪着头用无辜的眼神看着他——高峰太熟悉这个表情了，栾云平实在是装傻充愣的一把好手，他露出这种表情的时候任谁都不忍心再苛责他。

但越是这样越表明，他心里真的有事儿。

为什么呢？高峰纳闷儿。昨天天气不错，比上周暖和不少；栾云平没被妊娠反应弄得太难受；演出很顺利，台下反响很好；两人也没吵架拌嘴。

他琢磨了半天也没琢磨出栾云平心里憋的什么事儿，抬眼一看人的豆腐脑和花卷都吃完了，直愣愣地盯着自己瞧。

高峰稍微用力地反握住栾云平还没收回去的手。他也不确定该不该问，他更想等栾云平主动告诉他。

 

2.

栾云平搂上高峰的脖子，毫无预兆地吻上去的时候，说真的，高峰头脑宕机了一下。毕竟有日子没这样直给过了。但牙齿在下唇厮磨的感觉太过清晰，酥麻的痒意直透进二尖瓣，痒得高峰也没心思多想。

高峰按住栾云平的后颈想抢回主动权，没想到栾云平换了个姿势，跪在沙发上直起身子，居高临下地吻着高峰，越吻越狠。

一吻便偷一个心，一吻便杀一个人。

但其实这已经不像一个吻了，凶得像没有安全感的小兽通过撕咬来确认自己还存活于世。高峰的舌尖尝到一丝铁锈的腥甜，他一手揽着栾云平的腰稳住他的身体，一手温柔地抚着他的弓起的脊背。

直到栾云平终于吻尽了肺里的所有氧气，抬起头喘息着，眼眶泛红地盯着高峰。时间长久到他的视网膜上或许已经刻上面前人的容貌，再将视线移到任何地方，哪怕闭上眼也能看到高峰就在他眼前。

高峰不想再问栾云平怎么了，他知道现在得不到答案。于是他看着栾云平和刚才的凶狠截然不同的样子，小心翼翼地用嘴唇贴上他的脖颈。没有啃，也没有舔，只是用温热的嘴唇贴着那一小块皮肤，高峰甚至有点害怕栾云平下一秒就会像电影里的吸血鬼一样咬破他的动脉。

但高峰感受到了栾云平有点颤抖的呼吸，正如栾云平感受到了高峰跳动的脉搏。对方的生命体征在自己面前清晰放大，两个人——尤其是栾云平——在这一刻，切实地意识到，他们确实是在这个世界上活着的。

栾云平没抬头，但手已经伸下去了。高峰吓了一跳，栾云平怀孕四个月，他们四个月没做过，说没有欲望是假的，但始终要顾忌孕夫的身体。况且，栾云平主动实在太难得了，高峰没忍住，扭头看了看外面的天色，想确认太阳到底是从哪边升起来的。

“别看了，北边升的。”栾云平哪能不知道高峰心里想什么，气鼓鼓地隔着家居裤戳了一下高峰半硬的阴茎，“我想要了，不行吗？”

“行倒是行。”高峰向来有求必应，但他还是把手轻轻放在栾云平凸起的肚子上，“你的身体可以吗？”

栾云平抬起头，高峰看着他的眼眶好像比刚才更红了一点，像只小兔子，他说：“可以，四个月以后就可以做了，我和孩子不会有事的。”说完还笑起来，就更像小兔子，“只要高老师轻点儿，别太猛了。”

“说的都是什么。”高峰臊得捏了一下他的脸，就像平常在台上那样让他别再说下去了。

茶几离沙发的距离还挺宽敞，栾云平打量了一下，就打算跪到地上。高峰又被他吓一跳，冬天的瓷砖又冷又硬，跪着非出事不可。赶紧伸手要把栾云平拉起来，只见孕夫本人一点都不在意，顺手扯了一个靠垫垫在膝盖底下。

高峰哪能不知道栾云平想干什么，今天简直太出乎他的意料了。

现在是周五下午两点，天光正亮，他家客厅窗明几净，他怀着四个月身孕的爱人跪在他面前，舔着他完全硬挺的阴茎。湿润柔软的口腔包裹着最敏感的部位，快感像入侵的病毒在大脑皮层迅速传播。

高峰想把阴茎捅进栾云平的喉咙，就像捅进他的后穴那样。但他的理智还没有被完全感染，高峰不允许自己那样做。

可栾云平才是病原体，他不愿意放过高峰和高峰的理智。

舌尖绕着马眼和冠状沟来回打转，又描着阴茎上的青筋。一时高峰也分不太清到底是接吻还是口交更能突出一个人舌头的灵活程度。牙齿故意轻轻剐蹭柱体带来的痛感也被转化成快感，刺激得高峰直吸冷气。栾云平还觉得不够，像小孩嗦棒棒糖一样吮吸起饱满的龟头。高峰觉得自己下面那玩意儿可能真是根棒棒糖，不然怎么能被人吃得这么有滋有味。

不知道为什么，栾云平的卖力总让高峰有这是最后一次的错觉。

维苏威火山喷发出的岩浆都不会比此时栾云平的口腔更烫了，烫得高峰都不知道为什么会想起维苏威火山而不是塔尔火山，但这不重要，他只知道火山还在继续喷发——栾云平主动地满足了高峰的心愿，将阴茎吞得更深，龟头直戳到喉咙。

咽反射带来的咽肌收缩夹得高峰精关失守，高峰赶紧退出来，手伸到栾云平嘴边让他把刚自己射进去的东西吐出来。栾云平被呛得直咳嗽，边咳边轻描淡写回了他一句咽了，好像他刚吞进去的不是精液而是饮料。

栾云平的眼角红得快要滴血了，生理泪水也在眼眶里打转。明明离春天还有两个月，哪来的带露桃花偷偷开上了他家小栾的眼睛。

高峰觉得自己脑子都要炸了。他知道栾云平今天不对劲，心里藏着事儿，但是这样的栾云平确实太他妈的迷人了。他一般不爆粗口，但今天给自己破了个例，反正是在心里想的没说出来。

他妈的。太迷人了。

太他妈的迷人了。

他又在心里重复了两遍，然后看着迷人的小栾揉着膝盖缩回自己身边，小兔子一样，好像刚才那个把口交都做得无比壮烈的人不是他。

“不让你跪你还偏跪。”高峰把栾云平的腿伸直搭到自己腿上，给人捏着小腿，“还要不要了？”

栾云平拽着高峰给他揉腿的手放到自己的肚子上，舔了舔嘴唇，像是不知道该怎么开口。

“他动了。”栾云平的声音有点干涩，他的喉咙是生锈的齿轮，把要说的一个字一个字往外滑动，“就刚才你射进我嘴里的时候。”

操。

高峰给自己破了第二例。一个相声演员说不出话来也太丢人了，但他真的不知道此刻该说什么，能说什么。他也不知道是该先像一个惊喜的傻爸爸一样把耳朵贴在爱人的肚皮上，还是应该吻住爱人说荤话的嘴。

都怪栾云平，只能怪栾云平。

罪魁祸首倒是笑得开心，但眼角的露水桃花还没开败，直戳高峰的眼。栾云平说：“他你摸摸就得了，我这么个大活人在你眼前，不得先紧着我啊？”

这人怎么连自己儿子的醋都吃，高峰觉得可爱又好笑。但栾云平下面确实还支得老高，他不能自己爽了就翻脸不认人。

家居裤的好处就是松紧腰，好脱。栾云平的腿缓过劲儿来了，又重新跪坐在高峰身上。他打定主意要主导这场情事，高峰扶着他的腰，问：“这姿势会不会太深了？”

“让你儿子跟他二叔打个招呼。”栾云平撸了两把高峰的玩意儿，又自言自语道，“这辈分还真够乱的。”

高峰咬了咬牙：“这时候你还想这个。”在人穴里扩张的手故意用了点儿力，按得栾云平直喘。怀着孕的后穴比平时更柔软湿润，高峰觉得自己的手指像捅进了一汪温泉的泉眼。

“行了。”栾云平低头咬高峰的耳垂，在人耳边催。他今天果然像座活火山，吐出的气都更炽热灼人，“赶紧进来。”

这点扩张是不太够的，高峰还在犹豫，但栾云平已经扶着他的阴茎坐了上来。太紧了，只进了头部就疼得两个人都倒吸一口凉气。高峰想退出来，没想到栾云平咬着嘴唇，直接坐到了底。

栾云平疯了。至少高峰觉得他疯了。

高峰想开口问问栾云平能不能受得了，却又被撕咬一般的吻堵住了话头。他的阴茎埋在栾云平身体里，栾云平肚子里怀着他的孩子，现在他们还唇齿相依。

没有能够再进一步的距离、再深一步的结合了。

此刻他们是彻底融为一体的。

坐在沙发上让高峰没办法发力，只能由着栾云平跪坐在他身上，把他的玩意儿一下一下往最深处捅。栾云平眼角开的已经不是桃花了，是夏日雨后初晴的傍晚饱含水汽的云霞，裁了最浓烈冶艳的那一缕，纹在他的眼下。

栾云平哭了，不知道是爽的还是疼的，一边哭一边口齿不清地喊着高峰的名字。

高峰总觉得栾云平的动作和表情都带着决绝，那种仿佛是最后一次的感觉又浮现出来。他心底也生出几丝惧意，害怕有什么事将要发生。

但这种不要命的干法让怒气盖过了那点惧意，高峰抱着人从沙发上站了起来。栾云平怀孕四个月，补得也挺好，却不见长肉，抱起来只比之前沉了些许。栾云平惊呼一声，本能地把腿缠上高峰的腰，又因为自己离开地面而不安起来。

“高，哈啊……高峰……”栾云平连一句完整的话都说不出来，“你放……嗯……放我……啊……下来……”

高峰为了不压着栾云平的肚子，把人抵在墙上，抱着人的两条腿开始操弄。他终于掌握了性事的主导权，不再像栾云平虐待自己一般一个劲往深里捅，而是专蹭着敏感点滑过去，撩拨得栾云平脊柱发麻。

“快点……”栾云平对高峰这种避重就轻的操法不太满意，用脚后跟敲了敲高峰的背。高峰看着他被自己操得意识不清还要快点的样子，问：“你今天是不是想被我操死在这儿？”

栾云平含混不清地小声嘟囔了一句，高峰没听清，停了动作又问：“孩子你还想不想要了？”

“想要。”栾云平撅着嘴点了点头，像受了什么委屈似的，“但我现在更想要你。”说完还继续撒娇：“小师叔，你亲亲我。”

高峰叹了口气，凑近吻了吻他的小师侄，身下又重新动了起来。他顾忌栾云平的身体和肚子里的孩子，不忍心插得太狠，又希望人舒服，就直往敏感点上干。

这种温柔的厮磨比大开大合的抽插更能让栾云平疯狂。总觉得不太够，可又被操得喘不过气。缩紧后穴裹着那根玩意儿，上面的青筋都像要印在柔软的内壁上。

栾云平射出来的时候叫的那声尾音拖了老长，像带着泣音的悲鸣，却偏偏沙哑又甜腻，含着丝餮足的欣慰。他脸上还带着泪，但是冲高峰笑了起来，说：“我爱你。”

高峰的东西还在里面，捅开高潮后夹得更紧的穴肉，顶得栾云平痉挛起来。往常栾云平肯定要胡乱摇着头说不要了，今天却咬着嘴唇用气声撒娇：“再深点……”高峰不随着他的心愿往深处进，他就自己挺腰往上送，好像非要让那根阴茎插到最深处，和他肚子里的孩子进行亲密接触。

做的时候没戴套，栾云平觉得自己就是个套子。他下面那张嘴比套子更贴合高峰的玩意儿，裹得更紧。他问高峰：“是不是不戴套比较爽？”

今天栾云平的话实在是太多，也太直给了，激得高峰头皮发麻。他也快到了，想抽出来射在外面，却被栾云平的腿用力勾着，动弹不得。

“乖。”高峰忍着射精的冲动，拍了拍栾云平的屁股，“让我出来。”

栾云平摇头：“你……啊……射进来……”

高峰不再陪他闹，用力把人缠在自己腰上的腿掰下来，搂着人的腰吻上去。栾云平这次不咬了，乖得像只小奶兔儿，伸着小舌头怯怯地回吻。直到被亲得意识模糊时候感觉高峰射在了自己微微隆起的肚子上。

 

3.

十二月的北京适合缩在被窝里赖床。

北方冬日的冷空气是无形的剑网，严密又锋利，直静等着要将那些钻出被窝的人刺得鲜血淋漓。

栾云平一早醒了，也不愿意从温暖厚实的棉被里钻出来，只是躺在床上听客厅里高峰噼里啪啦打板儿背贯儿的声音，摸过枕头旁的手机按亮屏幕看了一眼。平时他大可再睡个短暂的回笼觉，怀孕以后赖床的行为被给予极大的宽容，高峰会练完晨功再来温柔地叫他起床。但今天栾云平确实睡不着了。

12月21日，星期五。看起来只是日历和手机屏幕上的一个数字、无限延伸的时间轴上一个不起眼的一天。不过加个年份可能会不一样。

——2012年。

末日预言是贯穿整年的主题，全世界的人都在对古老文明给人类下的判决书津津乐道，氛围倒不像是世界末日，而是某种集体狂欢。栾云平也是其中之一，他从年初，甚至是去年年底就在盼着2012世界末日了。

倒不是真的想世界毁灭、人类文明付之一炬，只是他这个人好奇心实在太强，如果听到某件事是什么样的，就要铆足了劲儿看看那件事到底是不是那样的。

但人类的判决书还没有下，写着他怀孕的体检报告倒是先送到了手里。

孕育会让人的内里变得柔软，无论是身体还是心理。栾云平表面上看着还是坚强又固执，心里却无时无刻地担忧肚子里尚未成型的生命会受到来自外界的威胁——比如他曾经无比期盼或者说好奇的，世界末日。

栾云平甚至觉得他有点产前焦虑。他没有跟任何人——包括高峰——吐露焦虑的来源，因为他的理智还是会告诉他这个想法幼稚而不现实；但从感情上来说，他无比理解当年那个害怕崩天坠地的杞国人，他也拥有了同样的焦虑。

昏暗的卧室和温暖的被窝让栾云平联想到母体，他蜷起身子抱住自己的腹部，心里突然涌起一股深深地无力感。如果真如玛雅人所预言的那样，人类终将消亡与2012年12月21日，那么今天下午或许他就会带着尚未出世自己的孩子，与这个世界，与高峰，长久告别。

这种担忧是真实存在的，但同时十分荒谬。栾云平觉得自己的理智和感情在拉扯，让他想起陪高峰看猫和老鼠的时候看到的小天使和小恶魔围在杰瑞耳边吵架。也像说相声，逗哏的说：“我特担心今儿下午这个世界就完蛋了。”捧哏的说：“没听说过。”

那到底听没听说过啊。栾云平正琢磨着，那边高峰的板儿已经停了有一阵了。平时这个时候栾云平应该已经坐在餐桌边催高峰吃早饭了，他今天却想赖着，让高峰来找他，然后撒个娇。

木头门框“咚咚咚”响了三下，高峰站到了卧室门口。从栾云平的角度看过去，背着光，只能看清模糊的轮廓，但轮廓的周围是晕开的天光，像是在世界末日降临的救世主。

他的救世主坐到了他身边，温柔地问着他是不是不舒服。栾云平还有些沉浸在自己的精神世界里出不来，他伸手捏了捏高峰的胳膊，抓住实体的感觉会让他好受一些

栾云平顺着胳膊摸到高峰因为刚站在窗边打完板儿还有点凉的手，这双手因为常年打板儿留下薄茧，摸起来令他心安。

“起不来，你拉我一把。”栾云平撒起娇来自己都觉得脸红，好在卧室昏暗看不清。高峰不觉有异，温柔地把他扶起来。柔软的嘴唇落在额头上，栾云平如愿以偿，却又闹起了别扭，心底有点儿嫌弃自己刚才心里的矫情。

豆腐脑袅袅的热气像是化为具象的人间烟火，勾得栾云平心里更觉不舍。偷偷抚了两下肚子，又伸手去摸高峰的胳膊。高峰打板儿的时候习惯把袖子撸起来，劲瘦的小臂沾染了冬季的凉气，微凉的温度却像削冰取火，在栾云平手下燃烧了起来，一直烧掉他的理智，只剩下了焦虑不安想得到抚慰的情感。

“云平，怎么了？”

栾云平听高峰问他，一边装无辜还在想，怎么能把高峰——他的救世主——抓得更牢，抱得更紧呢？在世界末日即将到来的时候，哪怕肉体毁灭，也要得到最后的精神救赎。

做爱吧。

没有比做爱更能让两个人紧密结合的办法了。

 

4.

“云平，你今天到底怎么了？”高峰搂着栾云平躺在沙发上，看着午后温吞的日光透过落地窗沾在爱人细碎的发茬末端，像光亮的尘埃。

栾云平闭着眼睛靠在高峰怀里，握着高峰的手放在自己的肚子上。他答非所问：“老高，几点了？”

高峰抬头看了看墙上的表：“三点二十。”

“……嗯？”栾云平愣了一下，支起身子看了看高峰的脸，又转头看了看表。

秒针滴答、滴答、滴答，没有停下，时针停在三和四之间，分针指在四的位置。是下午三点二十。

天光仍然大亮，空气仍然流动，窗外还是有麻雀偶尔在叽叽喳喳，风声也不曾休止。什么都没有发生，他之前期盼的，后来担忧的世界末日并没有到来。

栾云平长出一口气，像是放下了什么重担，又窝回高峰怀里。

“根本也没怎么。”

 


End file.
